Saïx
|limit=Berserk |first=''Kingdom Hearts II'' |original=Unknown |engvoice=Kirk Thornton |japvoice=Ginpei Sato }} Saïx, the , is Rank VII within Organization XIII, as well as the apparent second-in-command, and a major antagonist in Kingdom Hearts II. He derives power from the Moon, and uses this power to enter a berserk rage where he mercilessly attacks opponents with his massive claymore. He commands the Berserker Nobodies. Saïx is the second-to-last member of the Organization to fall, and is perhaps the strongest among them besides Xemnas, fitting given his position as the second-in-command. Saïx, along with all other members of the Organization, is a playable character in the multiplayer mode of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' *'Opening' No. VII SAȈX Second in command who longs for the heart he does not have. Only the '''moon' breaks his icy calm.'' Weapon: Claymore *'Entry' The Organization's No. VII. Usually cool and calm, he turns into a berserker when he grips his giant blade in combat. Dodge his attacks as you watch for a rare opening. After taking damage, he will revert to his normal self, making him more susceptible to attack. Finish him quickly. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' *'First Entry' Organization XIII's Number VII. He was in pursuit of the renegade Axel, but for some reason seemed more concerned about Sora's well-being. Saïx has no heart, but knows all too well how to injure one. No doubt his poise belies a more savage nature. He also insinuated he knew something about Riku. *'Second Entry' Organization XIII's Number VII. Saïx relentlessly chased the renegade Axel. It was also he who caught Kairi after she eluded Axel, and threw her into the castle dungeon. If Saïx sees something he can use, he will--and without a second thought. *'Organization XIII' Organization XIII's Number VII. Nobodies like him may look like they respond emotionally, but this is, in fact, a ruse. Nobodies have no hearts. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Saïx plays a relatively important role in ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Assigning Roxas his missions in The Grey Area at the World That Never Was, he was present when Xion joined the Organization. Remaining in this station throughout the beginning and middle of the game, Saïx eventually confronts Axel. He reveals the Nobody's past, along with his true name. Working on the Organization's plans for Sora with Xemnas, the Luna Diviner later challenged Roxas to a battle of will when the Keyblade wielder attempted to leave Organization XIII. Up until Xion's destruction and absorption at the hands of Roxas, Saïx would view the Sora copy as nothing but a mere puppet. He even insisted that the others would say "it" when refering to Xion, rather then "she". ''Kingdom Hearts II Hollow Bastion Saïx first appearance is in Hollow Bastion, along with all surviving Organization members, excluding Axel, to taunt Sora. He remarks "You're doing well", but like the others (save for Xigbar), does not confront Sora, and simply stands next to Xemnas. Twilight Town Upon Sora's second visit to Twilight Town, the trio fight off several Nobodies that were attacking Seifer and his gang. After they save him, Saïx appears before them, applauding their battle skills. He warns them of a traitor in the Organization: Axel, and he says that he might be in Twilight Town somewhere. Sora insults the Organization, remarking on how they're "not a very organized Organization". Saïx is unfazed, and tells Sora to watch his back, for Axel will stop at nothing to turn him into a Heartless. Sora declares he is not worried, prompting Saïx to remark that the Organization would want nothing to happen to Sora. He also cryptically remarks that the Organization knows how to "injure a heart". He then opens a portal of darkness behind him, and Sora thinks of jumping in after him, though Saïx overhears this and advises not to do so, lest he end up like Riku. Sora inquires as to what he means, but Saïx immediately leaves to report to Xemnas that he succeeded in placing Sora in a state of confusion and frustration to keep him going toward their goal. Saïx also states that Axel may prove a thorn in their side, which leads to Xemnas giving him orders to deal with the renegade. The Heartless Invasion Saïx next appears in Hollow Bastion during the Heartless Invasion, interrupting Axel and Sora's conversation, and forcing the traitor Nobody to flee. Saïx ensures that Axel will be rightly punished, but Sora is not mollified, his only goal being to enter the realm of darkness to rescue Kairi. His face unreadable, Saïx asks Sora to prove just how much he cares about Kairi. In response, Sora actually gets onto his knees and begs at the Nobody's feet. Seeing Sora's devotion to the Princess of Heart, Saïx sees this as a further opportunity to enrage and confuse Sora so that he might further the Organization's goal. He refuses Sora's wish, eliciting a hot fury. Bending Sora's anger to suit his own needs, Saïx convinces Sora to destroy more Heartless so that the hearts held within them are released by the Keyblade. Then they may flock to Xemnas's synthetic Kingdom Hearts, which will be all the closer to completion because of it. At that moment, Maleficent appears, declaring with much aplomb that Kingdom Hearts will belong to her. She summons more Heartless to attack Saïx, despite Sora's protests, but Saïx calmly summons several Nobodies to destroy the attacking Heartless. Maleficent then places herself between Sora and the Nobodies, telling him to devise a way to vanquish the Organization. Swarmed by Nobodies, she is overwhelmed and disappears, allowing Saïx to resume convincing Sora to release more hearts. But before he can finish his ploy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are rescued by a portal of darkness that swallows them up (which was Maleficent's doing). The World That Never Was Saïx is seen again talking to Kairi in her cell in the Castle That Never Was. He tells her, much to her horror, that she is the "fire that feeds Sora's anger." Kairi realizes that Sora is getting lured into a trap all because of her. However, Naminé unexpectedly appears in her cell, and rescues her through a portal of darkness. The two halves then begin fleeing the Castle to try and make good their escape. Saïx soon appears and attempts to stop Kairi and Naminé, but Riku (still cloaked and in the form of Xehanort's Heartless) attacks him from behind. Saïx does a back flip in the air, and lands a few feet away. Riku slams him up against the wall, intending to finish him once and for all. However, Saïx opens up a portal behind him and sinks away into the wall with a smirk. Saïx again appears in the Castle That Never Was to Sora, who had managed to work his way through the Organization's floating fortress with the help of Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi. He looks lovingly upon his Kingdom Hearts, his source of power. He tells Sora that Kairi no longer needs him and makes a cryptic remark about a "friend from the darkness." Sora is not deterred by Saïx's manipulative comments, but Saïx is not concerned. He tells Sora that the Organization's Kingdom Hearts is nearly done, pointing to the heart-shaped moon in the sky. He then enigmatically asks Sora if he can hear the euphoria of the countless hearts he has harvested. He summons more Heartless for Sora to destroy, but his attention is quickly turned to Maleficent, who has also infiltrated the castle along with Pete. He takes this in stride, wondering in an amused voice if the intrusions will ever end, and soon after vanishes to check on Kingdom Hearts. Saïx appears to Xemnas, who is watching Kingdom Hearts come closer to completion. He asks the Superior if he can end this "charade," and Xemnas grants him permission. Sora's part in their plan is done with and he can now safely be killed. Saïx smiles savagely and remarks that he's waited so long to hear that. Saïx awaits Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi in a room with a direct view of Kingdom Hearts: Addled Impasse. He calls Sora by the name of "Roxas", saying only he could have made it this far, though Donald vehemently states that he is Sora. Saïx seems not to care, simply stating: "Different name, same fate." Then, summoning his claymore, he creates a potent shockwave with sheer strength alone. This power manages to push away Kairi and Riku back towards the entrance of the room. He then quickly erects a force field, separating them from the battle, yet doing no harm. Them taken care of, he confronts Sora, Donald, and Goofy for the final time. He finally lets his outer decorum slip away. Under the influence of the moon, he becomes savage and unrestrained, truly a model for his Berserker Nobodies. However, despite Saïx's great strength, speed, power, and skill, he is overcome. Defeated and mortally wounded, he limps away from Sora to the ledge overlooking the moon. With the last of his strength, he asks: "Why...Kingdom Hearts...Where is my heart?" All his power gone, he now fades back into darkness. Appearance Saïx wears a basic Organization black cloak, along with the usual black gloves and boots. He has long blue hair vaguely remeniscent of Vexen's in style, though Saïx's is a bit wilder at the top. Saïx also shares a few traits with fellow Organization members Xigbar and Xaldin, sharing his pointed ears and gold eyes with the former and his stud earrings with the latter. Another distinctive trait of Saïx's is the X-shaped scar on his face. The vertex of this "X" is between his eyes and it extends to about halfway up his forehead in one direction and to just under his eyes in the other. When Saïx enters his "Berserk" state, his eyes turn completely yellow, his scar becomes more jagged and a bit larger, and his hair becomes much messier. Personality Next to Xemnas, Saïx is appears to be one of the most "Nobody-like" of the Organization. Despite claiming to remember what possessing a heart was like, he behaves mostly as a cold, emotionless, and efficient operative until his final battle. He is very aware of how emotions are unreal to them, unlike other members who imitate their emotions. However, in ''358/2 Days it seems he values his friendship with Axel from their time as humans over that which Axel has formed with Xion and Roxas - the former friendship confirmed in the Secret Reports. This possibly indicates he believes that Nobodies cannot even try to genuinely show emotion or form a real friendship without having had one with another beforehand, thus having memories to fall back on; and he does in fact see Xion as nothing more than a mere puppet. This friendship between them weakened due to how Saïx changed too much after becoming a nobody, according to Axel, leading to Axel's ignoring him for Roxas and Xion. Thus, Saïx has a colder demeanor towards Axel in the second game. In almost all of his appearances, he acts very calmly, never losing composure in even the direst of situations. The only thing Saïx seems to "care" about is acquiring a heart and, by extension, Kingdom Hearts. More than any other member of the Organization, Saïx is portrayed dedicated to their goal, repeatedly stating his desire to "truly, finally exist". Even his last words were to Kingdom Hearts, sadly asking for his heart. Though this doesn't make him blind to Xemnas' plans to use Kingdom Hearts for more power, as he had originally plotted with Axel to overthrow Xemnas - not for the same goals as Marluxia, but to regain their hearts. Saïx can also be quite cruel, claiming to know very well how to injure a heart. He had a keen insight into manipulating others, such as when he toyed with Sora's emotions by having him beg to see Kairi, only to refuse his request. Also proof of his manipulation skills is how he sent the "useless" members to Castle Oblivion under the guise of Xemnas' orders to clear the way for his and Axel's plans, moving up the ranks while eliminating any competition of rebellion. But his usual calm exterior belies a savagery. In his final confrontation with Sora under the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts, he becomes a berserk force of destruction. Unlike his calm and reserved manner that is usual of him, in battle he roars, shouts, and attacks relentlessly with no sense of self control. In fact, he is practically psychotic under the influence of Kingdom Hearts. Fighting Style Saïx is a very powerful member of the Organization, most likely the most powerful next to Xemnas. Throughout most of the game he is seen as a calm and collected figure, but in battle he is a wild, dangerous opponent. He uses brute strength and his large claymore to attack, but his true danger is his "Berserk" form which while using the power of the moon. As he fights, a "Berserk" bar in the corner of the screen fills. When full, Saïx enters a savage, bestial state, attacking rapidly and without mercy. He will not let up so long as this influence possesses him, he will keep brutalizing his opponent, snarling and roaring loudly. His strength is also enhanced to the point of almost being invincible. He creates powerful shockwaves when he throws his weapon or is in a rush. Blue flames also sprout up during most of his attacks. It is interesting to note that these flames are the same color of his hair and have the same ambiance of Kingdom Hearts. While he is not going berserk, Saïx is a normal but still powerful fighter. However, while calm, he spends most of his time stretching his arms towards the moon, gathering more power. His only weakness is when he throws or drops his claymore, Sora can pick it up and use against him, knocking him out of his "Berserk" state and inflicting massive damage. The claymore he wields has large white jutting out the top when he prepares to fight. The Nobodies under his command, the Berserkers, follow his attack style, using brute strength and a large weapon, but also have the same major weakness as Saïx. Weapon Saïx wields a massive blade known as a Claymore. His signature Claymore is known as Lunatic. Despite many dissimilarities to real claymores, Saïx does use a very large, two-handed bladed weapon. His claymore is decorated with many additives that resemble the Nobody logo, in blues and yellows. When in normal form, Saïx attacks with powerful slashes and combos with the bladed edges. Although it seems to be a completely different weapon, the Cursed Hammer of the Berserker Nobodies is used in much the same way, and even has the same reaction command. Playing as Saïx In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Saïx does battle with his Claymore with fast, furious, and heavy combos. Via the Gear System, Saïx can be customized along with all other playable characters, attacking in powerful, fast combos that specialize in single-enemy focus, thus, crowd control is not exactly his strong suit. During his Limit Break, Berserk, Saïx goes into a berserk stage; he jumps around the field, dealing devastating damage to enemies that he comes down hitting with his mighty blade. Each smashing attack is followed up by a shockwave. During Saïx's Final Limit, Saïx goes into an even more berserk stage; he comes down to attack even more often, and exerts a sphere of his strength straight from himself while in the air before coming down. The shockwaves that come after each attack also increase in range. This is especially best suited for multiple enemy confrontations where his shockwaves deal the most damage around him. The downside to this Limit Break is that Saïx is constantly moving when attacking and directing his attacks are made more difficult, hence the berserk state. Quotes "True, we don't have hearts, but we remember what it was like, that's what makes us special." "So... You really do care about her... In that case,the answer is no." "Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then, take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless!" "You are the fire that feeds Sora's anger." "We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless." "Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts... Can you hear their euphoria?" "If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." "Which would you rather suffer the loss of: Some make-believe friendship, or a real one?" "We don't accept resignations." "One of us? Don't be absurd. Count the seats. When have we ever been more than thirteen?"" Trivia *Saïx's name is spelled without the diaeresis in Japanese media ("Saix," as opposed to "Saïx"). *Demyx calls Saïx "X-face" in his Secret Report in 358/2 Days. *The names of Saïx's various claymores are all references to astronomy or astrology (especially the moon), with the exceptions of Crocea Mors (Latin for "yellow death"), which is the purported name of Julius Caesar's sword; and Dessert Time, his joke weapon. *Saïx is one of two Organization members that never teamed up with Roxas during any missions in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the other being Xemnas himself. *Saïx's transformation under the moon's power is a reference to the ancient belief that the moon caused madness, hence the term "lunatic". This is also a modern belief that the phases of the moon can affect a person's mood. It may also refer to the legend of the werewolf, humans who became savage beasts under the influence of a full moon. *His "berserk" state also references that of the berserker warriors of the Norse, who wore clothes made from bear skins as they went into battle in an insane fury. *The name of his weapon (Claymore) is also the name of Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden's defense system. Gallery File:Saïx-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Saïx and his claymore. Saix.png|The Lunatic. Saix.jpg|Saïx fading. Siax 9.jpg|Screenshot of Saïx from Days fr:Saïx Category:Original characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Nobodies Category:Organization XIII Category:Allies